


Punishment

by LdyBastet



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drabble, M/M, Riding Crops, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Niwa should know better than to avoid doing the paperwork...





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote a while ago.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. I just play with them.

As soon as Niwa opened the door, he knew he was in trouble. The look on Nakajima's face said everything. Before he had a chance to back away, Nakajima spoke. "Niwa!" He pointed at the neglected stack of papers on the desk. "I warned you!"

Niwa found himself face down on the desk, papers fluttering to the floor. He heard Nakajima open the closet, taking out the riding crop. His trousers were yanked down, his underwear with them. 

"One stroke for every report you have forgotten. Count!"

Niwa steeled himself. He had a long evening of pain ahead of him.


End file.
